Matsudas goodbye
by BondSlave
Summary: Mr. Yagami wasn't the last person who said good bye to L the day he had signed he would die.


**I'm really into the L/Matsuda pairing, whether it be friend/friend, yaoi or father/son relationship. It's always annoyed me that there wasn't more of these out here, and ever so often someone will upload one, and though good, its just not enough. There needs to be more. So, here is one.**

CHAPTER ONE

_Their eyes met, and a devilish smirk crossed over the blood stained lips of Beyond Birthday as he was lead towards an awaiting police car. L's eyes narrowed from his hidden place as Beyond mouthed two words before being ducked into the car. L felt himself swallow the lump in his throat his wide eyes seeming wider as he wished he did not know what Beyond had lipped._

'_**One year.**__'_

"_Ryuzaki?" L blinked glancing around. "Ryuzaki?" The voice echoing again causing the detective to quickly exit his hiding place and turn in circles gazing this way and that as the buildings and people of L.A. vanished into a black void. "Ryuzaki?"_

"Ryuzaki?" L jumped slightly, his head still bowed and resting against his knees, his eyes wide and glancing around before he leaned his upper body up and looked around to see the other task members all asleep on the sofas, chairs and floor, all but one Matsuda who was bent over gazing at him. "Are, you ok?" L frowned.

"Of course, why do you ask?"

"Well," Matsuda shrugged a little and glanced away before looking back. "You blacked out while you where talking to Mr. Yagami, and well he covered you with a blanket, but I was worried something was wrong." L's frowned deepened.

'_I blacked out? While talking to Mr. Yagami? How long was I out?' _He leaned forward slightly easing up off his ankles a bit. "Well I'm fine." He stated. "You should get some sleep Matsuda, you look horrible." Matsuda gaped at him and stood up.

"Umm…oh, ok." He said turning and grabbing a piece of floor. L then climbed off of the chair and walked to the only bedroom, where Watari stayed. L crawled atop the bed and crawled over to the sleeping figure leaning against one of Watari's hips and leaning over the older man.

"Watari…" He whispered. "Watari…" He whispered again poking the older man gently, who shifted and sat up, causing L to fall back onto his bottom, bouncing slightly on the soft bed.

"What is it Ryuzaki?"

"I had what I can only assume was a dream…but it wasn't, it was a memory." The older man leaned over and picked up his glasses from the bed side table and slipped them up his nose.

"What do you mean Ryuzaki?"

"It was the memory of B's arrest." L paused, nibbling on his thumb. "And, in it, he mouthed something to me."

"What?"

"One year." Watari frowned, obviously not seeing the reason the twenty five year old was so worried about it. "It has almost been one year since B's arrest. And if I recall correctly right after A's suicide he gazed at me and began muttered _"Fifteen years"_ and it has been almost Fifteen years since then."

"What do you think this means?"

"I…I don't know, but Watari, I think there is a 75 percent chance that I will be killed during this investigation." L leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to Watari's cheek, the only sign of affection he ever showed, and only to Watari. "No sleep my good guide's men; we have a long day before us." He said turning and crawling off of the bed and walking towards the door. "With having to catch Kira and all." He added before leaving Watari to think things over.

_**Seven-Months-Later**_

"Ryuzaki! What the hell is going on!?" Aizawa questioned as the room was filled with flashing red lights and the computer screens danced with black and white dots.

"I told Watari to erase all of the computers data if something were ever to happen to him." L said quietly bowing his head.

"Something to happen to him!?" Matsuda questioned panicked. L quickly spun around in his chair. "You must all quickly get to the helicopter pad and get out of here!" He ordered. They all nodded and began going, all but Matsuda who frowned.

"NO!" He yelled causing the others to halt and turn to look at him. "We can't leave you here alone!"

"YOU MUST MATSUDA! OR WE COULD ALL BE DEAD!"

"No! I refuse to leave you here alone! THIS WILL NOT BE YOUR TOMB!"

"I agree with Matsuda!" Mr. Yagami said running forward, Mogi and Aizawa quickly joining as well.

"Us to." L glared and snarled.

"Fine! But you must leave this room! You can't be here for my plan to work!" They all starred blankly.

"Plan?"

"YES NOW GET OUT OF HERE!" They all did as they where told and quickly ran out of the room. L turned back to the computers biting the inside of his mouth as the back of his eyes began to burn. He tapped quickly at the computer shutting off the alarms and computers as the elevator door slid open.

"Ryuzaki what's going on? What were all those alarms?" Light questioned running over to the detective.

"It seems, Kira has discovered our names…" L's words where cut off as he gasped, his eyes going wide. Light watched as he fell from his chair and to the floor, curling in on himself slightly.

"You know, it really is a pity I never learned your real name L, but at least the Shinigami knew it." L looked up at Light pained expression on his face as he scooted closer and closer to Light.

"So…you are…Kira…" He grabbed onto the teenagers leg. "I made…a mistake." He whispered before falling limp.

_**30 minutes later**_

"I am, truly sorry." L whispered as he gazed at Mr. Yagami weeping over the lifeless body of his only son, his weeping mixing with Misa's who had crumpled to the floor in tears. L climbed from the chair, and turned and climbed the staircase and leaving the scene. Matsuda, who had tears rolling down his own cheeks watched as he left.

_**20 days later**_

"Mr. Yagami, I only have a short time left, I would like to be alone." Mr. Yagami nodded and turned to leave. "Mr. Yagami." He paused and looked down at the young man crouched in the chair. "I do not know what it is like to have parents," L began gazing up at Mr. Yagami. "but I do know that you are a good father." Mr. Yagami smiled, feeling the back of his eyes burn. He took L's hand and shook it.

"It has been a great honor to have worked along side you." He said going to the door, saluting L before leaving.

A few minutes later Matsuda entered sheepishly causing L to glance at him as he approached, head bowed.

"I know that you wanted to be alone but…" Tears began to roll down Matsuda's cheeks before he lifted his head. "I could let you die alone!" He said kneel down and hugging L who was startled but, relaxed into the warm embrace. "You've been alone all your life, I couldn't let you be alone in death!" Matsuda cried. L shifted slightly, and returned the hug, unsure of the strange feelings that washed over him, warming him from the inside out.

'_No one but Watari has ever cared for me like this before.' _He thought before resting his head on Matsuda's shoulder.

"Thank you Matsuda." He said quietly. Matsuda gasped and turned his head to look at L.

"L? L!" He shook him slightly before stopping, knowing that L, the world's greatest detective was gone. He hugged him tighter, sobbing quietly.

"Your welcome!"

**This is sad…but happy at the same time. Kind of like the ending of the movie, which I love. I love the anime's ending as well, but, that one is just…all sadness…and drawn out quite a bit…where the movie, is sad and yet happy. I was sad that only Mr. Yagami said goodbye so I wrote this. **


End file.
